Fallen Angel
by NothingIsSacred
Summary: This is a reader insert. If you do not feel comfortable with that, just don't read it. Ignore it and move on with your life. Nobody likes a taddle tale. In the story you find Castiel shortly after he fell. Semi-fluffy at the beginning, very smutty at the end.


Hello, this is the author speaking. I decided to take a small break from the other fanfic I was writing and do a small one-shot smut fic while coming up with ideas.

SPOILER ALERT! If you have not caught up to at lest the first episode of season 9, do not read this, for there will be spoilers. This is set right after the fall of the angels when Castiel lost his grace, but before he was picked up by the truck driver. It can be considered an AU since it takes a different route than the show. It's a hurt/comfort fic with some smut at the end. Enjoy.

-  
It was a beautiful night. There had just been a massive meteor shower, so you decided to take a hike up to the mountains to see if you could see any more meteors from a clearer point of view. You kept your eyes to the sky and your ears open in case there were any wild animals or zombies. To your dismay, you heard a low moan. You shuddered. 'Holy crap, it's a fucking zombie. ' You thought, getting the knife from your boot and looking around you. You kept quiet, but curiocity led you to want to see where the noise was really coming from, zombie or not. You heard it again. You walked toward the sound, clutching your knife tight. Soon, you saw something. It was a person on the ground. He was face down and bloody. 'Please don't be a zombie' you thought to yourself as you asked "Hello?" The man moved his head slightly to look up at you. He looked badly injured and in need of help. Almost as soon as his head lifted, it was back down. You carefully checked his pulse. He was still alive. Not a zombie. He needed help, though. You picked him up and put him on your back. He was a lot heavier than you thought, but you could do this.  
You found the path and walked back to your car, keeping him on your back best you could. When you got to the car, you opened the door and put him inside, reclining the seat as much as you could for him before getting in yourself. You would take him to the hospital, but something didn't seem right. If he was bloody and dying in the woods he was probably involved in some sort of activity he wouldn't want the authorities knowing about. You decided to take him to a hotel instead. You paid the desk worker and put the strange man in the room. You could only afford a one bed, but you got the feeling you wouldn't be sleeping much, anyway.  
Once you had laid him down, you cleaned his face and got a good look at him. He was pretty cute.. You mentally slapped yourself for thinking that. He was probably in the mob or something. You might be in danger, but for some reason you didn't care. You wondered how he would look with his eyes open. Sighing, you got a needle and thread from your bag, and took some whiskey from the mini-bar. You then came to a realization. You didn't know exactly where this guy was hurt. Clothes would have to come off. You blushed thinking about it. 'No, that's really creepy.' You thought, chewing on your lower lip. 'Well I guess if I just undress the parts that look bloodstained it'll be okay...' You furrowed your brow and took off his trench coat, then his suit jacket. He was warm. You thought you might need to get ice from the maciene outside.  
You looked at the white shirt, searching for spots with blood stains. His collar was covered in it, and his belly had some as well. Nervously, you losened his tie, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. It was odd, but there was no cut where you had unbuttoned at the top. Maybe it was somebody else's blood? But if that was the case, why would the stains look like they were coming from him. You continued unbuttoning until you got to his belly. There you saw a big gash. It looked like it had already healed a lot, but not completely. It still needed some attention. You looked at his sleeping face sympathetically and poued some of the alcohol on the gash, which had effectively woken him up with quite a start. He shot up, knocking the bottle out of your hand. He had quickly gotten up, putting his hands on your shoulders firmly and slamming you against the wall, your feet hanging off the ground. "Where am I? What are you doing to me?" He demanded in a gruff voice. You were scared, but managed to speak. "My name is _. You were injured in the woods so I took you here. I swear I wasn't being creepy or anything I just wanted to help you!" His expression softened a bit, but he was still skeptical. "Are you an angel or demon?" He asked. 'Holy fuck, he is crazy' you thought. "I'm just a human. Dude, please put me down. I was just trying to help."  
He put you back on your feet, his eyes now looking sorrowful and downcast. "I'm sorry, I just have to be careful." You knew you should have called the cops, but you were curious and interested. "Why? What's wrong? Sit down and tell me." You patted the bed as you sat on it, motioning for him to sit with you, which he did.

"The angels... They are trying to kill me." He said, keeping his hands on his knees. "Why?" You asked. "Because they blame me for the fall. Every angel fell to Earth last night, and it was because they Medatron tricked me into ejecting them from Heaven." You nodded your head slowly, pretty convined that he lost his marbles. "So what are you, then?" You asked. "I am... I was an angel." Castiel replied, sadly. "And what's your name?" You looked at him sympathetically, he must have been through a lot to have gone this batty. "Castiel" He looked up at you, waiting for you name. "_" You replied. You licked your lip before asking "So if you really were an angel, how would you prove it?" He shook his head softly. "I couldn't. I lost my grace. I am now a mortal, just like you." You sighed. You wished you could believe him, but it was too hard. Still, you put your hand on his, almost without thinking. Angel or not, he needed your help.  
He looked at your hand, then up at you. It was almost as if he didn't understand kindness. You smiled softly at him, and he gave a half-smile back. "While you were out I was trying to stitch that nasty gash you have." You notioned to the gash on his belly. "That's nothing. I got it as an angel, so it is all but healed." You shrugged. "Maybe so, but it is still open. If it had healed up, something opened it again. You're human now, so it won't heal too fast. Lay down so I can stitch it for you." You didn't know why, but you decided to play along. He laid down, and you picked up the bottle of booze from the floor, pouring a bit of it on him again, then soaking your needle and thread in it after sanitizing it. When you were done with the prepping you went and got a rag for him. "Bite down on this" you said, handing the rag to him. He denied it and set it aside. "Whatever. It's gonna sting, though. Don't say I didn't warn you." You told him, pressing the needle into his skin. He grunted and moved. "Stay still" you said, putting your free hand on his chest in attempt to comfort him. It didn't do much, but he did calm down a bit. You continued with your work, sewing his flesh as if you were mending a cloth. When you were done you tied it off and cut the thread, then went to the ironing closet and took out an iron, turning it on. "What's that for?" He asked. "It's an iron. If I don't sear off your wound it could re-open and get infected. It's gonna hurt like a bitch, though. A lot more than the needle. Feel free to use that rag. I won't think any less of you for it." He nodded and put the rag in his mouth, biting down onto the bad-tasting material.  
When the iron was done heating, you unplugged it and brought it over to him. "Ready?" You asked, not really wanting to hurt him. He nodded, and you pressed the tip of it onto his flesh, effectively burning him and closing the wound. It almost hurt you to do it, even though he was a total stranger. He seemed like a nice guy and it sucked to have to do that. He nearly screamed through the rag, and you had to press your hand down on his chest to keep him from moving too much. "Shh, shh..." You whispered, trying to calm him as you lifted the iron from his burnt skin. You placed the iron back in it's place and went back to Castiel. You kissed the wound like you would for a child's, as if it would make it feel better. Oddly enough, it did seem to calm him, so you took the rag from his mouth and kissed his cheek as well, hugging him.

Castiel didn't really understand why you were placing your lips to his body, or why you were embracing him, but something about it just felt right, so he didn't complain. In fact, he kind of liked it, although he wouldn't admit it to himself. "Thank you" he said in a somewhat hushed tone. You smiled at him again. "I'll bet you're hungry. Probably pretty thirsty, too. You also need a bath... Food first, though. Where do you want to eat? After what you've been through we can go anywhere I can afford." You looked through your wallet as you waited for his reply. "I... I don't know. I've never required food before. I have had a beverage called coffee, and it was good, but I do not care what kind of food we eat." You mentally rolled your eyes. "You really are a crazy one, but that's okay. I am, too." You winked at him. "Tell ya what. I'll take you to Biggerson's and you can pick from there. You can have coffee, too. Okay?" You put your wallet back in your pocket and cracked your neck, stretching.

Cas was just sitting there uselessly. "Dude, put your shirt back on. Let's go." Realizing what he had to do, he did as he was told. You looked at the blood stains and realized it looked out of place. "If anyone asks, you got in a bar fight. Okay?" His head tilted to the side in an almost cute way. "Why would I tell them that?" He asked innocently. You sighed. "Because you have blood and sweat all over you, and anything else would make you look suspicious." You got another bottle out of the mini-bar and splashed vodka all over him. "Now you smell the part. Just act a little tipsy and we'll be good." He nodded, deciding to go along with it.  
When you two got to the resturaunt, it was late at night. At least it was open 24/7. You went inside and were seated at a nice booth by a slightly tired looking young lady who aked what you both wanted to drink. You got your drink, and Cas got coffee.  
Castiel kept staring at you from across the table, and it began to freak you out until you realized he was just spacing. You waved your hand in front of his face. "Earth to Castiel." You said with a chuckle. He came out of it, looking startled. "You okay, Cas?" He looked up at you suddenly. "What did you just call me?" He said, looking as if in shock of a painful memory. "Cas. It's just short for Castiel." His eyes turned down again. "Ah, sorry... I just... You reminded me of a friend. Speaking of which, do you have a cell phone?" You shook your head. You hadn't had a phone in a while. "Nope, sorry."  
He nodded in acceptance, and left you both in awkward silence, which you decided to break. "Sooooo... I get that you are a fallen angel, but how did you end up in the woods by yourself? Where are the other angels that fell?" The drinks were set in front of you, and you took a sip of yours as you waited for reply. "That spot was just where I landed. Other angels have fallen all around this world." You nodded. "Okay. So what's the plan?" He looked confused. "Plan?" You pushed your drink to the side. "Yeah, plan. You know? What's next in the life and adventures of Castiel?" He looked down in thought. "I suppose I must find Sam and Dean. They might need me." You adjusted your shirt. "Who are they?" Castiel looked up. "Family." You smiled, happy he had somebody in this world. "Is that who you were wanting to call?" He nodded. "Yes."  
The waitress came by and asked what you wanted to order. You noticed a cross hanging around her neck. Something about her felt off, but you ordered anyway. Castiel didn't know what to get, so you just got him the same thing as yourself. The waitress went off, going back to the kitchen. "So, Cas... If you want I can drive you to your family. Where are they?" He shrugged. "I don't know. They travel a lot." You reached for his hand and held it. "It's okay. We'll get a phone so you can call them, then we can go to them. Until then, I'll take care of you." He smiled a bit at you. "Thank you for your kindness." He said. If logic weren't in the way, you really would believe he was an angel. His smile was so beautiful. Your thoughts were inturrupted, though when you noticed the waitress was watching you, and only making rounds on the tables nearby. You didn't say anything, but it was odd.  
Eventually, your food was brought to the table. Castiel loved his dinner, going into elaborate description of how wonderful it was. It made you giggle. He was like a little kid. You teased him and made faces with him. You two were having a great time until the waitress came back. "Castiel, your actions are not worthy of an angel. Especially not of the angel that made us all fall." You were confused, and at first you thought she was playing until you saw her eyes glow bright light. You also saw the glimmer of something as her hand moved up and back. Thinking fast, you grabbed your table knife and lept on her, stabbing her in the chest.  
She was completely unphased, as she threw you onto a nearby wall. Castiel got up and fought her back, but she was holding the blade dangerously close to his skin. 'That dagger looks special, and if she is an angel trying to kill an angel with it, that must be what can hurt her.' You thought, getting up best you could and quickly limping to her, taking her hand and twisting it around until she dropped the blade as Castiel held her down. Without an extra thought you jabbed it through her face. You saw a bright light as she died. You blinked a few times, trying to get over it. As you got up you noticed what looked like the burnt shadow of wings on the ground around the body.  
You just stood there for a moment in the shock of what you had just witnessed. "Holy fuck you weren't kidding." You looked over at Castiel, who seemed startled but not at all in shock. Without even thinking you stepped over the body to hug him. You had just met him, but you were so happy he was okay...  
"We need to go" he said in an almost concerned voice. You nodded and took his hand, walking quickly out to the car. Your mind began to fill with horror scenarios where you would get arrested for murder. You were begining to understand just what you had done. For a stranger, no less. You looked at Castiel, wondering why you thought he was worth it. He looked back at you sympathetically. You tried to calm yourself before getting to the hotel.  
Once you got there, you just sat in the car for a bit. It was silent at first, until Cas broke it. "Would you like me to leave?" He said in a sad tone.  
"No" you replied, taking hold of his hand. He looked at you quietly for a moment before you hugged him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." You said, begining to cry a bit. He wasn't crazy. He really was a fallen angel. He must be in so much pain...  
"Let's go inside" You said, taking your arms from his shoulders. He opened his door and followed you into the room. "So, Cas... Are you okay?" you asked, sitting on the bed. "Yes. I am broken, but I am okay." His eyes turned down as if he was lying. He sat next to you. "You're not too broken. Being human isn't too bad." He tried to smile, but failed. You tried again. "So what was being an angel like, anyway?" Cas looked up and got comfortable. "It's hard to explain..." He explained everything about being an angel, and how things worked. He recalled some of his memories and you listened intently. It was facinating. Sometimes he smiled while remembering, sometimes he frowned. Either way, you could tell he cared, and it made him special.  
Long into the night, you and Cas were both laying down facing eachother as you continued to listen to his stories. He soon yawned, and made a face as if he did not understand what yawning was. "You're tired, Cas. You've had a long day. Let's take showers and go to sleep." You smiled at him and got off the bed. "I'm gonna get my PJs on. Go ahead and sleep in your boxers. Wearing day clothes to sleep isn't comfortable." You weren't sure what you wanted him to do that for. It was kind of a mix between wanting him to have a good rest and wanting him to undress, but it was a successful request, and he did just that, taking off his other clothes. You looked at him when you didn't think he was looking. He caught you and you blushed. He wasn't what the media would consider beautiful, but he was perfect to you. He didn't seem to understand your gaze, which was good. You each took your showers, one after another, and got in bed, turning out the lamp and letting him crawl in next to you.

About five minutes had passed and you were not asleep. Soon, you got a naughty idea. You weren't sure how he would respond, though so you made it look like an accident. You pretended you were trying to shift places, rubbing your rear against him in the process. You heard his breath hitch, so you knew he was awake. You left your rump against his crotch, seeing as it didn't seem to make him uncomfortable. You couldn't help grinning to yourself as you felt him move towards you a bit. You moved against him in response, something you could feel that he liked, as you could feel his member springing to life against you. It felt so... deliciously empowering.  
You continued slowly grinding against him, and you could hear him whine to himself. It was adorable. His hand came up to your sides, and you knew he was 100% with you then. You turned yourself around and looked him directly in his big puppy dog eyes as your hand gently caressed the buldge between his legs. His eyes closed for a breif moment before opening up again with a half-lidded look to them. You sat up and straddled him, still massaging him with your left hand as you took your shirt off and put his hand on your breast with your free hand. The look on his face was one of absolute wonder and amazement of a new experience. You could feel yourself getting wet as you smirked down on him. You then placed your hands on his chest and rubbed his clothed sex against yours, making you arch a bit to get more friction. You rubbed against him more, but it just wasn't enough. Clothes were getting annoying.  
You lowered yourself so your head was between his legs, and you pulled down his boxers, tossing them aside. His cock sprung out of it's confinement proudly as it's owner blushed. You looked him in the eye as you gave him a small, teasing lick. He twitched a bit and gave an almost inaudible moan of pleasure. You sucked along the sides and underbelly, one spot really giving him a kick. You moved along to the head and traced the slit with your tongue, lapping up a bit of pre-cum he had begun to weep. You took a moment to examine the full throbbing erection in front of you. It was absolutely perfect. A work of art. You traced your hand up and down his belly, watching the goose bumps pop up from the feel.  
You took his swollen flesh into your mouth slowly, deep throating him. You used your hands to give attention to the parts of him you could not fit into your mouth, squeezing and tugging until you could hear him moan. You sucked harder and bobbed your head, causing him to sing your name almost like a hym. He twitched and moaned, straining against your touch. You could tell he was close. No sooner than you had that thought, he abandoned himself to pleasure, shooting his seed into your mouth. You licked it up and grinned.  
You decided it was your turn, and you needed him right now. You slipped off your shorts and panties, climbing back onto his lap to play with him until he became fully erect again. You teased him yet again by letting him glide along between your slick folds, never letting him go inside. Suddenly you could see something inside him snap as the innocence in his eyes was changed into lust. A pure, human lust he had never experienced before.  
He flipped you onto your back and kissed you passionately, tasting his own juices on your tongue. He entered you slowly, making sure not to hurt you. You grabbed his hair and arched up, letting out a long moan of his name. "Castiel~" You called as your body adjusted to him being buried so deep inside you. He began to thrust, rubbing against your clit in the process. You muffled your sounds into his neck, biting down and sucking to leave a mark claiming him as yours. You could feel how hot he was inside you, throbbing in unison with you. His thrusts quickened in pace as you brought up your knees behind his back to accomidate him. You rocked back against him as he ground his body into yours, gyrating and writhing. Your noises mixed, as did your scents. He hit a spot inside you which made you see stars. You begged him to fuck you harder, and he complied happily, diving hard into you with his pulsating, vibrating need. You couldn't handle any more and came with a soul-shattering intensity, clenching your inner muscles around him and causing him to do the same.  
You lay next to each other, panting and grinning. Who knew sex could be that heavenly? You looked up at Cas and kissed him lovingly before snuggling into his chest and falling asleep, whispering softly "You may have fallen from grace, but you will always be my angel."


End file.
